Venus Transit
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: America and Spain talks about England...Please read the warning.


**Hetalia is not mine! I repeat! Hetalia is not mine!**

**Warning: onsidedMultiple nations x England, mentions of heavily implied onsidedSpUk(ouch that one killed me) onesidedUsUk, onesidedFrUk and PrUk. Onesidedness galore. Angst and a bit OOC. Some grammar error the author is far too lazy to check. **

**Venus Transit**

America was running through the hallway. His hair wet and in his hand was a cup of black coffee. He didn't even go to one of the nearby cafés for breakfast. It wasn't because he was running late, unlike the typical situation he is used to be in during these meetings. No, on the contrary it was an hour before the world meeting begins. The American yawned. It better be worth it, he had to cut his sleep for this. America is going to go berserk if it didn't go well. He had spent the whole night thinking about this…

'_England better be there…' _America thought as he quickened his pace.

The World conference is held in London and England is hosting. As far as America knows England, he wouldn't be surprised if the man practically camped in the building last night. England has always been meticulous about security and all the small details. Something America didn't understand. They have security guards for that, England is just acting silly.

America reached and pushed the conference room's door open, fully expecting startled green eyes and a long scolding for being a git, or whatever England called him at times. Well, he did meet green eyes but not the once he was looking for.

"England!"

"Inglaterra."

"What are you doing here?" the two said in unison.

Spain stared at the younger nation. If what he knows of America is accurate, then the boy wasn't supposed to be here for at least an hour. And that is if he's early, something Spain doubt.

America walked in the room. "Erm…is England here? I want to talk to him."

"No, he's still not here, America."

"Is that so?" America said as he took a sit across Spain's. He stared at the brown haired man as Spain is staring at the door. It was obvious that Spain is also waiting for someone.

"Are you waiting for Inglaterra?" Spain asked without turning to face the younger nation.

"So what? You're waiting for him too." America answered back. Spain just smiled and turned to face America. Spain thought of how the superpower country America would end up if he was the one who found him. Spain scowled at the thought. He averted his eyes away from America and turned to stare at the window.

"You should be thankful it was Arturo that found you. If it were me or Netherlands, you wouldn't be what you are today…" Spain said wistfully.

"Why should I be thankful that I became his colony! Should I be thankful that he made my people slaves and that he…" America couldn't speak anymore. His head lowered and under his blond hair he glared at the older nation, who seemed to be more interested watching the birds flying rather than listen to him.

"That he what? That he killed of your people? That he set up taxes for them?" Spain added as he watched the robin jump from one branch to another.

"Yes!" America shouted, scaring away the birds.

Spain sighed as his green eyes turned to face America's blue ones. "So? Almost all colonizers did that. What England did is nothing new. We just inherited it from Rome." Spain's eyes had some sharp glint in them. It was something that unnerved America. He isn't use to the sunny nation being this serious.

"Rome was even crueler that the British Empire. I, for one, was a lot worse than what England was. I just took and took without giving something back to any of my colonies, well, most of my colonies." America noted the melancholy tone the Spaniard took.

"You do not know anything." America said begrudgingly at the Hispanic man. "You older nations think you know everything but you don't."

Spain let out an airy laugh. "Perhaps. But we experienced it all before you did. Before I was a Conquistador, I was a colony, England is the same. And I happen to know that England is still thankful to Rome even if the man separated him from his brothers. Though I think it was a good thing England got separated from them. He wouldn't be strong enough if he had let Scotland and Ireland take over."

America scoffed at this. "Yeah, Rome helped England to rise to what he is today. That doesn't mean that I have to be thankful that England brought slavery to my land.

"Ah, but that isn't the only thing Inglaterra brought you." At this America's breath hitched. "He brought you the most latest in both his technology and knowledge. Deny it but it was England that shaped you to what you are today."

"No! It was my people who shaped it. It was them, not England!" America shouted, frustration clearly shown.

"Yes, that is true. But who provoke it. It was still England. England helped you to be strong, he helped almost all of his colonies to be strong. Until now he still doesn't leave them behind." Spain said, tapping the wooden table.

"That is just…" America doesn't know how to put it.

"It isn't some plot to regain back his former empire, America. If it was, his children would never have agreed to join the Commonwealth. They also fought and strive for freedom. They must be weary of what England will actually do. England's children aren't stupid to let their selves be controlled again."

When Spain saw America couldn't say anything opposed to his earlier statement, he continued. "Unlike me and most of the Colonizers, we have fully relinquished hold to most of our colonies, cutting our connections with them. England knows this. He was the one to pick up the pieces of our colonies. India is one example, so is Australia. Your brother is also one."

America ran his hand through his wheat-coloured hair. He let out an exasperated sigh. "I know that. I know that England helped me. Even though I do not show it well, I am thankful to him…" America whispered that last part.

"Of course you are…" Spain smiled at America, that sunny aura back on place.

After a few minutes, the two just sat there. America watching Spain watching the robins fly. America knows that the Spaniard was the one who originally first found his land. But Spain didn't find America. Father of his neighbor, Mexico, America often wondered what kind of person Spain is. England and Spain shared a strained friendship. It is almost as weird as Arthur's friendship with France.

"So…Spain, why are you here anyway? I didn't see Romano around?" America asked out of curiosity. Spain is usually early but never as early as England and Germany and he is always with Italy's twin. Either that or he's with France…

"Si, Roma slept with Feli last night. Roma always sleep at his house. We do not live together America." Spain resisted the urge to roll his eyes at America's disbelief.

"Uh…don't the two of you have a…a…" America stammered out.

"Me and Lovi do not have a relationship like that America." Spain smiled. "It will be messy to do that. I treat him as my younger brother. I cannot view him as much as that."

America stared at the Hispanic man. America always thought that Spain and Romano were in a relationship…They seemed close. But he guessed that is because Spain and Romano shared a lot of things. It is the same as England and him.

They were close, they shared a lot of things and their relationship isn't like that…

* * *

"Gilbert if you don't stop pestering me, I'll knock you out and throw you out of the window!"

"But, Arthur! I just wanted you to have some breakfast."

"I TOLD YOU STOP FOLLOWING!"

"NEIN!"

Sharp sound of footsteps echoed in the building. A platinum-haired man chasing a smaller Englishman. England quickened his steps but somehow Prussia met it in every way.

Their shouts and footsteps eventually reached the ears of the ones in the conference room.

* * *

America and Spain's head turned towards the door. Curses and shouts coming outside. America stood up to check on it but a pounding on the door jolted and stopped him.

"You…What is your problem you bloody kraut!" America stopped at where he stands when he heard the unmistakable sound of England voice. Spain also stared at the door, face passive.

"I have no problem, you do! You didn't have any breakfast and there's a meeting today. At least have some tea or something you English people have for breakfast!" America turned to Spain, confusion on his face. Who is England talking to? Spain remained quiet and listened intently at the conversation.

"I-I can take care of myself! You do not have to act like that! And I have a lot of things to prepare. I don't have time for breakfasts, Gilbert."

Ah…so it's Prussia England is talking with. America pressed his ear onto the door. Deep within the American something stormed…it's uncomfortable…

Spain stared at the younger country. From the very start, he knew that it was the Prussian that Arthur is currently talking with. England would never call Germany a kraut especially if there is a meeting going on. Spain's green eyes trained on the door. He could practically imagine the two outside.

"Sure you can! Do you remember what Wales said? You should eat regularly! Skipping meals and lack of sleep can be deteriorating even to you! Do you want to collapse again!"

At the mention of England's health, America's eyes flashed with worry. He knew that his former caretaker can overwork himself a lot.

'So he hasn't stop huh…' America thought as a pregnant silence came after. He could hear panting from outside of the door.

"You sound like my mother… or maybe Wales"

Another long period of silence. America wanted to shout. He doesn't know why. His palms are sweaty and his forehead too. If Alfred knew one thing it is…

Silence is unbearable…

America's near breakdown moment was interrupted by fits of laughter coming outside. England's laughter. America marveled at the sound. It has been a while since he has last heard the Englishman laugh. Arthur seems always busy and tired nowadays.

Alfred had forgot how much he had love England's laughter…

"I'm glad my Wales impersonation amused you, now stopped laughing or the awesome me will really carry you to some random café we had passed by, bastard ." Prussia's vexed voice entered in America's ears. But it got overshadowed by England's jolly laughter.

"Sorry but never in a hundred years would I have ever thought of resembling you to Dylan of all people." More of England's laughter.

America jolted away from the door when the knob started to turn. If England finds out that he, well he and Spain were eavesdropping, he'll surely kill them for sure.

America's impending doom was stopped when something heavy closed the door, preventing the Englishman from opening it. America sighed but pressed his ears against the door.

America could feel something against the door. His hands that were resting on the door formed into knuckles. He wanted to pound on the door for some sort of reason. The bitter feeling in America's guts intensified. He could feel the bile in his stomach. He swallowed and continued listening. He didn't even turn to face Spain who had stood up from his chair and inched closer to the door.

"You're evading again. Can you not spare a few minutes for Arthur Kirkland, huh, England? A few minutes of eating some pancakes and drinking tea wouldn't be such a hassle for you. C'mon, I saw a café near here, we can eat there."

America will go insane from waiting. Somehow… he feels something, something painful. He wanted to open the door and whisk away the Englishman and knock some sense into him…

On what would he knock some sense on England?

What would he say to Arthur anyway?

Why did he wake up five in the morning, came running from the hotel and grabbed some coffee from some vending machine and then spit out when he noticed it is hot? Well, maybe the last bit is his fault.

America heard England sigh. "You really enjoy invading my personal space don't you Prussia? Fine, you win, but it's your treat."

America heard the two walk away from the door, his knees slowly giving way. When the steps completely, America completely sunk against the door, his head against his knees. He doesn't know why but…he wanted to run to England.

Why would he do that?

"You love him."

America quickly lifted his head and met the brown-haired man's smile. But the smile isn't the usual happy smile the Spanish man usually dons. It was a sad, melancholic smile, his eyes dim.

Spain averted his gaze and walked towards the open window. He reached out his hand to a robin that has been watching them all this time. Spain smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" America stood up, looking at the man. He raised his hand as the robin got startled and flew away. The smile on Spain's face is still there though his mind seemed to be traveling.

"Do you know why I came here this morning?" America stood there, staring at Spain as the older nation forgot that he is even there.

Spain chuckled softly. "Do you know that I came here to ask if it is true… If Arthur and Gilbert have a, well, a relationship."

"E-England and Prussia?" America stuttered.

Spain looked over the younger country with confusion. "I thought knew. I know you heard the others talking about it last night and the past meetings. It didn't help that England welcomed us, with Prussia clinging onto him though."

_**Last night… **_

"_Did you see them~ They look sooo cute!" Taiwan couldn't even barely control her giggles as she talk to some other countries around the table. _

"_Hmm, I never thought I'll say this about that bastard Prussian but…He and England did look so cute~" Hungary replied. She had that dreamy look on her face saying she's either dreaming of Austria or has some yaoi ideas in her head._

_Singapore who immediately ate her meal only stared at the other two but couldn't help but nod in agreement. She's only here because Japan isn't. _

_Liechtenstein was doodling on her notebook. Strangely her drawing look peculiarly like England and Prussia holding hands…Well if you count that England is the only one with eyebrows like that and a bird on the other man head._

"_And the way Prussia keep on interrupting England is great! Not to mention how England kept on blushing whenever Prussia drapes an arm over his shoulders! IT IS EVIDENCE!" Vietnam said with conviction, the look on her eyes saying that she is determined to prove that there is something going on with the Prussian and the Englishman. _

"_Haaa~ It's so sweet!" Monaco said as she scooped some of her parfait. _

_Poland pouted and kept on staring at his food. "Still, I wonder how none of us and more importantly me, has totally had not heard anything about this. This is like totally going to ruin my reputation." _

_Lithuania who has been forced to sit here sweatdropped at the conversation. Well this is better than sitting next to Russia though, who is in a particularly foul mood when he got a wind of the gossips surrounding their host. Lithuania would think bearing with these girls is heaven compared to hearing Russia's kolkokolkols. _

"_But…I think it's rather romantic that they might be having something going on under our noses, like a secret rendezvous…" Lithuania thought loudly._

_All heads on the table turned to Lithuania who paled at the intense stares all these girls and Poland were giving him. _

_But instead of eating him like Lithuania first thought, his ear almost flew off with all the squeals and giggling and the 'kyaaaaas~!'Lithuania paled even more when he caught sight of Hungary, head on the table and blood pooling around her head. _

_Lithuania quickly stood up to get something to wipe off the blood and some help since Taiwan seemed to have passed out as well. Not to mention Liechtenstein who looks dizzy and face very, very red._

_As Lithuania stood up he reddened as he saw all the other countries looking over at their direction. He could clearly see Japan hyperventilating and Italy trying to calm him down. He could see some more females who all have reddened faces. One thought could only be processed on Lithuania's mind right now…_

_He is seriously glad that Switzerland wasn't there…_

_Because he is sure everyone heard and seen their little chat… and by that Lithuania meant everyone._

_**End of Lithuania's torture(for now at least)**_

"B-but it's Hungary! She is always like that!" America shouted.

Spain looked thoughtful. "Can't argue with you there…" Spain grinned.

"Tell me, why do you want to talk to Inglaterra? I'm quite sure you wouldn't have come here this early to tell about the game you played or something you watched on the television." Spain smiled knowingly.

"I-I didn't really get what they were talking about. It was Mattie that asked me that. I didn't get any sleep and my feet wanted to come here early. I don't know anymore…"

America heard Spain laugh. "Don't be mad but you're still so young." America glared at the man who smiled at him. "Still you are more mature than I was when I was in your age. During that time, I didn't even realize…"

America stared at the older nation. "Y-you love England don't you?" America's usual boisterous and loud voice became quiet and soft. He isn't even sure why he had said it or if Spain even heard him.

Spain looked surprised and then scowled. "Who said it was England? Maybe it is Gilbert."

"Really dude? I didn't think you-"

Spain sighed with exasperation. "I was joking. I really don't know if I should take back what I said with you being mature…"

"Hey! That's mean!"

Spain just laughed. "Heh…is it really that obvious?" Spain reddened slightly. "The truth is that I wasn't really expecting you here. I was expecting France." Spain frowned. "He seemed to be upset about it last night."

"France?" America asked confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, but I do not have the right to talk about him. Even though I am his friend, I still respect his personal business." Spain smiled.

"But why France…?"

Spain blinked at the question before laughing. "Dios mio, How can you ask me that? Are you daft or did you really not noticed?" Spain stopped laughing when he saw the confusion on America's face. This the time Spain wonders how exactly did England raised the man or did England accidentally hit America's head when he was young.

Spain pointed a finger on America, surprised expression on his face. "You really didn't know… do you?"

America just shook his head. He had no idea what the Spaniard was talking about.

Spain looked seriously at the younger country, a hint of irritation on his serious face. Of all the things that America could inherit from England, it has to be the man's obliviousness. Sure, England is very observant in other nation's affairs but he lacks on his personal affair. Spain remembers the many nights France got terribly drunk and continually rambled about how England is the most oblivious man in the world. Spain remembers himself half-heartedly agreeing at the man; just sighing as he realized what Francis said is true.

And now, Spain might just whole-heartedly agree.

"Didn't you notice how France looks at England?"

America nodded. "Of course I do. He looks like he is seconds away from strangling Arthur…" Spain facepalmed. This going to be harder than he previously thought.

"No, I mean when the two of them are not fighting…"

America looked at Spain, confused. "But they're always fighting!" Spain felt his patience slowly faltering.

"Okay, how about when France looks at England from afar?"

"No clue…" Spain's patience is just about to snap when America continued to speak.

"But I remember France when he help me with my independence war… before, I thought of him as a bad person since England would usually come home covered with injuries from all the battles he had with France and would always ramble on how France lost to him… I didn't understand why but England talked about France a lot…"

America looked at the clear skies outside the window. "Then during the independence war, France would talk about how England commanded his troops. He sometimes bad-mouthed him but I could see a glint of admiration on France's eyes… And there is a time that all France spoke of is England. It's almost like he knew England even better than I did…I think I got jealous of him a little bit."

Spain stared at the young country for a while. He could also remember the first time France talked about England. Back then, they were young countries under Rome's empire. Spain remembers clearly how France's eyes shine. That is how Spain got curious of the little island in the first place.

_Flashback~(God, I'm doing a lot of flashbacks nowadays)_

"_Antoine~" _

_A boyish voice called Spain. Spain dropped the basket of tomatoes he was harvesting gently on the ground. With a smile, the tan-skinned boy faced the direction of the voice, fully knowing who it was._

_In front of him was a boy, despite having shoulder-length blond hair and wearing a dress. On the boy's face was a happy smile that Spain knows that the boy only makes when he is extremely happy. The boy is running through Spain's tomato field, careful not to bruise any ripe tomatoes._

"_Francis, it's good to see you." Spain watched as the boy catch his breath._

"_Hah, it's good to see you too!" France wiped the sweat on his forehead_

_Spain proceeded to lift the basket full of tomatoes. "Let's go inside. I'll get you something to drink." Spain walked towards his house while France followed, glad to be out of the sun._

_After the Spain handed France some water, the young Frenchman started to ramble away. _

"_He is sooo cute~" France flailed a little bit, something Spain found funny. It isn't everyday he sees this side of France._

"_Who are you talking about?" Spain decided to indulge the Frenchman. He is partly curious about who is the boy talking about._

"_Mon petit lapin~" Spain knows a few French words. Having the countries personification as a friend will to the to you. _

"_My little rabbit?" Spain translated roughly. France let out an airy laugh._

"_Yes~ My cute little neighbor." France did a small spin which cause his dress to swirl in air. _

"_Hmm? Belgium? Ah wait, are you talking about Switzerland?" Spain asked since he really doesn't have any idea who the Frenchman was talking about._

_France wiggled his pointing finger. "No~ Guess again~"_

_Spain grimaced slightly but decided to go along with. After a while of thinking, he gave up. "I don't know really…"_

_France pouted a little but beamed Spain a smile. "You know that I sailed across the ocean recently, right?" Spain's eyes widened at the realization. To this France just smirked. _

"_I met somebody there…"_

_Spain's eyes twinkled at curiosity, something France noticed. "Really~ What's he like?" France, feeling a sense of pride welling in his chest, answered the Spaniard's question. _

"_He's very tiny! And a bit uncivilized! He even shot me with some arrows! And god! Those eyebrows!" Spain listened to young France as the boy continued to recount his experience on whatever place the Frenchman stumbled on._

"_And you know what! He has large baby green eyes that shine like emeralds! They were very pretty!" _

_Spain held his breath, not knowing what to say. Instead he said what came to his head right that moment. _

"_You think I could meet him?"_

_Spain saw France's expression darkening for a second. The boy's eyes holding a glint Spain has never seen on the Frenchman. But then it was gone and France smiled at him, no hint of whatever Spain saw._

_But Spain knew it was there…_

"_Sure! I'm sure Angleterre wouldn't mind…"_

'_Angleterre…'_

'_Inglaterra…' _

_Spain's mind wandered, his mind curious on what the mysterious island across the sea was like. One day, Spain swore, he'll meet that island._

_One day…_

_End of flashback_

"Dude! You're spacing, again!"

Spain almost fell off his chair when his ears were bombarded by a very loud voice, America's doing, of course. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He had let himself wander yet again.

"Yes, what is it you're talking about?" Spain asked, grimace on his face. America not catching the awkwardness in the room continued to speak.

"Well…I was asking you if France, if he really did love Iggy, did regret not saying it to him, you know his feelings…" America blushed, asking such a embarrassing question.

Spain thought for a moment. "Well, I really don't know if he does regret it…But I have a good feeling he does…"Spain smiled sadly.

America gulped. "What about you? Do you regret it?"

Spain smiled with melancholy. "Yes…and no…"

"Yes, I regret it…regret it that I never got to tell him. Regret it that I only fought with him instead of telling England that I liked him…"

Spain laughed, much to the surprise of the American who taught the older nation was having one of his insane moments. Spain stopped laughing and sighed defeatedly.

"Well, it was only a simple attraction back then…I never thought it'll become this serious…" Spain looked up to face America, who had a conflicted look on his face.

"But, a part of me doesn't regret it. It kept on screaming that I had nothing to regret about…and I could still fight. That Gilbert would make Arthur happy…That it might turn out fine even if I did and do nothing…"

"What about you? What will you do?" Spain asked sincerely. He is just sincerely curious of what the American would do.

"I-I really don't know…I never thought of it. But…" America's eyes shine with something Spain knew as determination.

"I would never want to regret anything…"

Spain let out a happy laugh, breaking the heated tension he didn't even notice that was building up in the room. He wiped off some stray tears from his eyes and looked at the American straight in the eyes.

"Yes…Maybe it's not too late for us to regret anything." Spain's face fell again when a thought entered his head.

"But…I'll never betray another friend just for that." Spain smiled.

"But I'm not going to give up. If I have to wait another thousand years…I'll wait."

The two occupants of the room stayed quiet like that. Only the sound of robins can be heard around the room.

End.

**Wahhhh! What did I write? I'm so mean to Spain and SpUk is one of my favourites! What did I write? I didn't mean to be sooo mean to Spain and France and anyone who loves England! I'm dying at the angst of this, dying inside because I don't like a sad Spain.**

**But I'll make it up to you, Spain! Soon! I just have to finish that other story. I'll finish it for sure! You'll be badass again Spain I promise! **

**And sorry for the lame ending…yeah, it's lame but I enjoyed writing it… And the title…I have a perfectly good explanation for this…but to anyone who gets it, you're great~**

**Review and demand me to finish my BTT X England foursome. Demand it! And no Flames! Constructive criticism is fine but no flamers.**


End file.
